Not For Long
by Smiles Fade. Music Plays
Summary: As Gaara's condition in Suna deteriorates, Tsunade has her best student help him mentally. Emotionless? Not for Long! Gaara soon realizes Love, Jealousy, and Happiness with his newfound therapist. SakuGaa, SakuKiba, SakuNeji


Flip. Kick. Spin. Roundhouse. Kunai.

They didn't get through the sand.

But Blood did.

Pity. Happiness. Grief. Compassion. Love.

They didn't get throught the sand.

But Anger did.

_He may Be cold, _thought Temari, _But he's still my Brother.I hate seeing Gaara like this._

This? This is a flame haired teen, facedown on a cedar desk with a head slightly tilted away from the window. This is a sad sight of Broken glass from fits of rage and Blood from the consequences. This is Bloodshot green eyes having a stairing contest with pain.

Temari lightly treaded over the glass, watching her feet carefully. Once reaching her Brother, she Brushed hair out of his face, reaching to pull a shard of glass out of the tangled mess. "Don't." Whispered the form, grabbing her wrist with lightning speed.

"Gaara, you need help. I'm calling Konoha for a doctor, since you've rejected all the Suna. I think one of them can help." Cooed Temari.

"Help is for the weak. And you know how I feel about the Leaf Ninja's." he growled.

"We can find someone you like."

Gaara glared. "You know my emotions. At least I hope you do. I don't need help. The Sand is help. Shukaku is help. Glass is help. blood is help." He finally diverted his eyes to Temari. "Silence is help."

Some things can't be changed.

Or replaced.

Since he left, she had find new types of love.

Motherly love, from the amazing Tsunade.

brotherly love, from the ambitious Naruto.

Sisterly love, from Ino, Hinata and Tenten.

Obsessive but cute love from Lee.

And, yes, even some flirty love from the cute Kiba and hot Neji.

Except it seemed most of them had something she didn't have.

Romance.

It sounds cliche, cheezy, and stereotypical.

but she needed a replacement. Even if it was just a filler.

She strived for it.

Her 'sisters' had the lazy Shika, the hyper Naruto, and the 'interesting' Shino.

And everytime she tried to inch towards Kiba or Neji, there would always be a piercing Sharingan in her mind.

They haunted her and left her eyes edgy and her smiles dull.

She needed someone to care for. To help. To be there for.

And maybe, possibly, if it's not too much,

Vice Versa.

"Kankuro."

"Hn."

"Kankuro."

"HN!"

"Help" The puppet master shot strait off the overstuffed couch.

"What?" He groaned in his oh so familiar voice.

"Have you seen your brother!" hissed Temari. "Go pack some supplies. Were going to Konoha."

"Sakura? Can I talk to you for a sec?" Said Tsunade, tapping her on the shoulder.

The young kunoichi broke her gaze from the thin air in the distance. "Huh? Oh, yeah, sure."

Her "mother" pulled her Intern towards her office, down the children's hall in the chaotic hospital."Theres been news from Suna on the Kazekage's condition."

Sakura's eyes flickered. "Is he injured?" She had never really known Gaara, besides the fact he was the youngest Kazekage in Suna history.

"Well, not physically." Tsunade admitted. "Sakura, you are an excellent medic ninja, but the Kazekage is coming to Konoha. We need someone in a position more, skilled. You truly are great. but we need someone to help him mentally. You understand what this means."

Tears started to well in Sakura's eyes. She loved her job. but, she was only a chunin. She understood the Kazekage needed better care. She would miss her job."Y-Yes, Tsunade-sama. I w-will go get my t-things." Sakura stood up and wiped her eyes. "Please let me know if you ever-r want me a-again."

"Sakura?" Whispered a confuzed Hokage. "Wait.." She uttered a shrill laugh."Sakura! I could never get rid of you! No no no. You like helping people right?"

Sakura turned around. "Uh, yeah?"

"Perfect. We are going to make you a Shinteru medic - ninja."

Shinteru means "mental" in Japanese.

This is my first fic, and it might take me a while to update with that ugly thing called school coming next week.

It won't all be angsty. Sorry it sucks.

Kiba and Neji? And of course, Gaara.

La Di Dah.

Smiles Fade, Music Plays. :)

Please review!


End file.
